Batman (The Batman)
The Batman is a masked vigilante and the hero of Gotham City History Bruce Wayne was born a child of wealth and privilege to Thomas and Martha Wayne of Gotham City. As the Waynes' only son, Bruce was the sole heir to the family fortune as well as his father's business Wayne Industries. When Bruce was a young boy, his parents were brutally gunned down by a mugger, leaving Bruce an orphan. The family butler, Alfred Pennyworth, picked Bruce up at the police station and soon became his legal guardian. Alfred raised Bruce in Wayne Manor as if he were his own son. Upon visiting his parents' graveside, Bruce made a solemn vow that he would devote himself to combating crime in Gotham City. As a teenager, Bruce developed a friendship with a fellow student named Ethan Bennett. The two enjoyed a friendly rivalry with one another, one that often demonstrated itself on the basketball court. As they grew older, Wayne devoted more of his time towards the management of Wayne Industries, and Ethan went on to become a detective for the Gotham City Police Department, but they kept in contact with one another, and Bruce would occasionally invite him over to the estate for a game of "one-on-one". As time progressed, Bruce found the means by which he could keep the promise he made at his parents' graves. He fashioned a dark costume for himself to conceal his true identity and took on the guise of the Batman. With the reluctant help of his butler Alfred, Bruce established a crime-fighting command center in a cave beneath Wayne Manor. This soon became known as the Batcave. His connection to Wayne Industries provided him access to technology that he used to develop his crime-fighting arsenal. He installed an advanced computer network in the Batcave, dubbed the Bat-Wave, and he also designed weaponry, which he incorporated into a utility belt. In addition, he also developed an array of vehicles such as the Batmobile, the Bat-Glider and the Batplane, as well as a manned set of robotic armor which he called the Bat-Bot. For the first two years of his career, Bruce mostly fought common street-level thugs and members of organized crime. Reports of the Batman's activities quickly circulated throughout the city. Chief of police Angel Rojas took a rigid stance against acts of vigilantism and entrusted his detectives, including Ethan Bennett, to do everything in their power to bring the Batman to justice. Ethan and his new partner, a detective from Metropolis named Ellen Yin, committed many man-hours investigating the Batman. Secretly though, Ethan actually advocated the Batman’s ability to clean up the streets of Gotham. In his third year of crime-fighting, Bruce encountered an individual who proved to be his most bizarre and dangerous adversary to date – the Joker. He first met the Joker after the latter escaped from his hospital room at Arkham Asylum. He prevented the Joker from releasing a deadly nerve gas over the city, after which, he promptly returned him to Arkham Asylum. The Joker, never one to stay in captivity for long, returned time and time again to plague the Batman with outrageous new schemes. The emergence of the Joker appeared to have inspired many members of Gotham's underworld to likewise take up costumed identities, many of whom adopted various trademarks or gimmicks that set them apart from the common criminal. Batman’s first super-powered adversary was a Brazilian mercenary named Bane. Gang leaders brought Bane into the United States in the hopes of destroying the Batman through superior muscle power, but fortunately for Bruce, the Bat-Bot armor proved an adequate foil against the oversized behemoth. More and more colorful villains popped up in Gotham City, and Batman developed a veritable rogues gallery of foes including the likes of the Penguin, Man-Bat, Killer Croc, Cluemaster and Catwoman. One of the most traumatic experiences in Bruce's career as the Batman not only cost him a friend, but also gave rise to a powerful new villain. The Joker, having once again escaped custody, developed a special vaporous gel that could transform everything it came into contact with into putty. The Joker kidnapped Ethan Bennett and held him captive at his lair where upon he forced him to inhale the vapors from his gel. Bennett survived the incident thanks to the intervention of Batman and Ellen Yin, but exposure to the chemicals altered his physical structure, slowly transforming his body into liquid clay. Driven insane, Ethan Bennett became the villain known as Clayface. Some time later, a new character entered the Batman's life, but this one came not as a foe, but as an ally. Barbara Gordon, the teenage daughter of Gotham City Police Commissioner James Gordon, took it upon herself to adopt her own costumed identity – Batgirl. While keeping her identity safely hidden from her father, Barbara aided Batman in stopping her former friend Poison Ivy from terrorizing the Chlorogene corporation. Batman was reluctant to accept Barbara's aid, and provided little encouragement, but the enthusiastic youth persevered and continued to assist Batman as his unofficial partner. After several harrowing adventures, including one which required Batgirl to man the Bat-Bot armor, Batman finally accepted her as his partner and provided her with her own utility belt. The "Batman Family" gained another member only a short time later. Young circus aerialist Dick Grayson was orphaned when his parents were murdered by a criminal named Tony Zucco. Batman felt great empathy towards Dick, having experienced a similar horror as a youth himself. Recognizing Dick's acrobatic skill, he took him under his wing at the Batcave and Dick became his new sidekick Robin. This relationship caused a rivalry between Dick and Barbara who felt that Dick was receiving preferential treatment over her. Over time however, the two teens mended bridges and became an effective fighting force. Some time later, Bruce discovered that Wayne Industries had begun secretly distributing alien technology to different locations across the world. While investigating the matter, Batman encountered a shape-shifting Martian who called himself John Jones. After a brief fight, Jones proved to him that he was actually here to aid the Batman and warned him of an encroaching alien armada called the Joining. As predicted, the Joining entered Earth's atmosphere and attacked Gotham City. Batman, Batgirl, Robin, Jones and the Gotham City police department fought valiantly against the aliens, saving as many lives as possible. They were finally able to repel the invasion by way of a satellite relay system. Although humanity proved victorious, Gotham City suffered tremendous collateral damage. This event proved to Batman that he could be more effective by combining his efforts with other like-minded heroes. At John's behest, he joined a team of super-heroes called the Justice League. At some point later, in the year 2027, Mr. Freeze had attacked an airport in Gotham City. Bruce Wayne, now much older, took up the mantle of Batman again. Using a now tank-like Batmobile, he confronted Freeze, who overpowered the aging Dark Knight. Notified by Barbara Gordon, who was confined to a wheelchair and going by the name Oracle, Dick Grayson arrived, now the superhero named Nightwing. Nightwing and Batman fought Freeze, and succeeded in stopping him, but not forever. One thousand years later, Freeze began terrorizing the future Gotham City. Archeologists unearthed the Batcave with hopes of stopping Freeze. After theorizing that Thomas Wayne was Batman, and that his son Bruce was Robin, as well as several other theories, the archeologists discovered binary code incribed in the Batcave's titanium structure. Using holograms, they defeated Freeze, and imprisoned him, making sure that Batman's legacy survived into the future. Powers and Abilities *'Master Acrobat:' Excellent in gymnastics and acrobatics. *'Peak Human Conditioning:' Through intense training, Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical potential. His physical characteristics are greater than that of even an gold medalist Olympic level athlete. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability, senses and coordination are as powerful as humans can ever naturally be, to improve even further with continued physical and mental growth is impossible. As he is at low superhuman levels. Batman engages in intense regular rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers are much higher than his own. **''Enhanced'' Strength: He is the "strongest" Non-metahuman on Earth. He can lift 3-4 tons and he has been seen punching out opponents that are larger than him and that are nearly invulnerable. He can easily overpower a non-venom powered bane who is also at beyond peak physical condition. **''Enhanced Reflexes:'' Batman's reflexes are amazing. He can leap large distances and he can dodge point blank machine gun fire. **''Enhanced'' Speed: Batman is able to run at speeds drastically faster than the finest olympic sprinter. He can also attack faster than the eye can see and literally vanish in thin air. **''Enhanced Agility: ''Batman is capable of acrobatic feats that no olympic gymnast can dream of achieving. **''Enhanced Endurance:'' Batman's endurance is much greater than any other human can achieve. **''Enhanced Durability:'' Batman has been shown to be able to handle the worst hits and impacts without giving out. *'Martial Arts Master:' Batman is one of the finest human combatants on Earth. He has mastered nearly all forms of combat known to man and his skills are honed to such a level even superhumans are overpowered by him. *''Master of Stealth:'' Batman is a master at stealth, capable of breaching high-security facilities with ease, without being detected. *''Expert Marksman:'' Batman almost never misses a target with his various weapons. *''Master Detective:'' Batman is an expert detective and logical thinker, able to solve cases before anyone else. *''Master Tactician and Strategist:'' Batman comes up with excellent strategic plans to expose and defeat criminals, always aiming to "work smarter, not harder." *''Escapologist:'' Batman is shown to be able to escape even the most elaborate of traps. Paraphernalia Equipment *Batrope *Bat-Bot *Batwave *Utility Belt Transportation *Batmobile *Batboat *Batwing *Bat-Glider *Batcycle Weapons *Batarangs *Mini-Bombs *Tear-Acid Batsuits *Multiple Batsuits, ranging from an aqua to a sub-zero suit, relatively interchangeable depending on the situation he is facing and the special circumstances required to defeat it Appearances As the protagonist, Batman appears in all the episodes and the movie. Trivia * In the episode "Bats in the Belfry", Bruce states that his birthday is in October. * In the episode "A Mirror Darkly", Bruce notices that his mirror clone is left-handed, which implies that Bruce is right-handed. * In season 1, Bruce is 26 years old, and in his third year of being Batman, which means that Bruce first became Batman when he was 23 years old. Voiced by *Rino Romano (English) *Kazuya Nakai (Japanese) *David Robies/ Hector Indriago (Spanish) *Adrien Antoine (French) *Marco Balzarotti (Italian) *Jaron Lowenberg (German) *Radoslaw Pazura (Polish) *Matti Atlas (Hebrew) *Niclas Wahlgren (Swedish) See Also *Batman (The Batman)/Gallery *Batman *Batman (Disambiguation) Batman